


Sharing Us

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of Kakashi and Iruka sharing their families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Us

Iruka was rushing around like crazy, every nook of the apartment just had to be clean, every inch spotless.

He glanced up at the time, watching it race towards his deadline. Iruka sped up, going around the house finding those last spots that he knew would be seen. A puff of smoke appeared in Iruka's path and he went head first into a hard muscular body. When he fell onto the other man he looked up noticing the white hair, his pulse racing and eyes gone wide.

When he looked the other man in the face he felt the tension release and he relaxed on the other mans chest. Iruka felt as if he could just cry.

"What are you doing Kakashi!" he tried to yell, but it came out as more of a whimper.

"I came home to help," Kakashi responded as he tucked a few strands of Iruka's hair behind his ear. "I knew you'd be running around like you always do, but I didn't expect you to actually run into me."

Iruka's brow furrowed, he tried to not give Kakashi a death glare, but it was getting exceedingly tough. "Nobody would expect to run into you, normally you would be late, and you being early is never something I'd plan for."

Kakashi started pouting , but only lead to Iruka berating him. "Ohh don't do that, besides that's not very effective with that mask on. You know I'm one of two people that can even tell when you make faces," Iruka said poking at Kakashi's face, itching to pull the mask down.

A pounding at the door made Iruka jump, like a cat being barked at by a dog. He got up, checking around knowing that what was done would have to be good enough.

Iruka felt soft lips on his cheek, looking over at Kakashi who smiled lightly before pulling his mask back up.

Iruka breathed in as deeply as he could before letting it all out. He walked one foot in front of the other towards the door, opening it as he gave his best smile.

Before him stood a beautiful woman hair down to he waist in a desirably soft blonde color. Beside her was a very stern faced man, white hair standing straight up, although slightly shorter in the front than Kakashi's there was no question that this was where he'd gotten his gravity defying hair from.

"Welcome Mr. And Mrs. Hatake, to our home," Iruka said as he invited them into the apartment.

Kakashi stood up straight, bowing lightly to his parents. Sakumo held his stern face, walking right past his son and looking around the apartment. Kakashi's mother put her hand to her sons shoulder, smiling as if to tell him that he need not bow for her. "Thank you very much, Iruka. We are very pleased to be here tonight."

Iruka eased a little, he'd met them both before, but inviting them into his and Kakashi's home held a completely different feeling. He lead them to the couch offering tea, as any polite host would.

Kakashi's parents sat opposite to the pair, Iruka carefully watching every moment. He could tell that when Kakashi placed a hand on his knee, Sakumo noticed instantly, but continued to follow the conversation intently.

When there was a knock at the door Iruka held back his sigh of relief. He excused himself to answer the door, finding his parents smiling faces.

"Good evening sweetie!" His mother said as she gave him a huge hug. Iruka couldn't be happier at the moment, it felt like it had been years since he'd seen his parents let alone gotten a hug from his mom, that special hug that seemed to ease away all his pains and sorrow.

Once fully inside he introduced his parents to Kakashi's, they had met formally, but never in such a situation. Iruka sat them all around the table serving dinner before detailing why they'd all been invited together.

"I wanted to thank you all for taking the time to be here, it means a lot to Kakashi and myself. We wanted to not only let you have the chance to meet each other, but to share with you that Kakashi and I have made a long term commitment to each other." Iruka waited to see the responses from their parents, getting the responses that he'd expected. Iruka's parents smiled happily for their son, Kakashi's mother sat with shining eyes and unspoken devotion to her sons happiness, but Kakashi's father sat silent. Sakumo had an ever present frown on his face, and Iruka was never sure if it was a sign of his displeasure or if it was his natural expression that lead him to simply look unhappy even if it showed nothing of his feelings.

Iruka was about to continue when Sakumo stood up and walked over to him, for a moment Iruka feared for his life, but before he knew what was going on, he was trapped in the strongest hug he'd ever known. He looked around, his parents and Kakashi seemed just as surprised as him, but when Iruka caught Kakashi's mother smiling and laughing under her breath he knew that somewhere inside the tough shell of Sakumo, the man was a big softie.

"Congratulations, Iruka, and Kakashi," Sakumo said after letting Iruka down, "you are a great couple together, and I can say you're the best thing that's ever happened to my son."

Iruka glanced around noticing that Kakashi was trying to pout again.

"Kakashi you know that doesn't work," Kakashi's mother said before Iruka could say anything. Iruka smiled at her, glad to not be the only one berating Kakashi for trying to get sympathy in such a way.

The dinner continued, leading into dessert and the embarrassing stories that went along with in-laws meeting each other for the first time. Iruka recounted his scare from earlier in the evening when he'd bumped into Kakashi thinking it was Sakumo, and the rare time Kakashi was early, which only lead Kakashi to pout more.

Iruka was so happy that the night had gone so well, better that he ever expected. As he was hugging his parents goodnight he felt everything go black, disappearing into the night.

~~~

Iruka woke up hearing the steady heartbeat of his partner in his ear. He pushed away from Kakashi, sitting up in bed, letting silent tears fall.

He felt a calloused hand on his back rubbing it gently, as its owner waited quietly.

"What happened Iruka?" Kakashi asked looking to comfort Iruka.

"Nothing, just a dream too good to be true," he replied solemnly, wanting to live within the dream once again.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Strong arms wrapped themselves around Iruka leaning both bodies back against the headboard.

"Just a nice dream about us and our parents all getting the chance to be a family." Iruka didn't want to spoil the dream by telling it word for word, but he knew that Kakashi would share his desires.

"And it would have been nice to get the chance to do that, but you are my family now, so just make sure to stay right here by my side."

"I don't plan on being anywhere else." Iruka smiled, relaxing back into sleep, hoping to gain one last glimpse into the beautiful dream.

**Author's Note:**

> My winning entry for a contest for the KakaIru club on DA, about family.


End file.
